


Unwrap Me, Baby, I'm Under Your Mercy

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Christmas, Come Eating, Enjoy!, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Riding, Rimming, Surprises, Top Louis, alternative universe, mostly just pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: “Put a bow on your head and let him unwrap you then,” Harry says, wriggling his eyebrows at Niall.
“Shut up!” Niall squeals, but then he gives it a second thought. “Wait that’s actually a good idea.”
“No, Niall, I didn’t actually…”





	

“I don’t know what to give him for Christmas ,” Niall sighs. He’s been trying to find the perfect gift for ages, but he hasn’t been able to find anything and Louis himself hasn’t been to any help at all.

The two of them are walking around the mall, have been for hours really, Harry with ten shopping bags in his hands and Niall just desperately looking through every store window they pass. He only needs a present for Louis and then he’s done Christmas shopping for the year. Only problem is that nothing seems to be good enough for the older lad, and Niall just wants to buy him something that’ll make him smile that bright smile Niall fell in love with in the first place.

“I don’t know what to say, Niall. What does he want for Christmas?”

“If I knew that, do you think this would be such a big problem then?” Niall rolls his eyes at Harry, who just pokes his tongue right back at him.

“Alright I guess that’s fair. Have you tried asking maybe?” he laughs.

Harry’s a jerk, Niall firmly believes that. He’ll still have to admit that he loves the curly haired lad a lot even when he’s being stupid. It doesn’t exactly make him more helpful right now, but Niall do love him.

“Yes,” he says patiently, and only for a second does he consider spelling it out loud for the younger man. “He just keeps saying and I quote, ‘you’re all I want, babe.’ Like c'mon man, can he get any more corny and annoying?” The last part comes out as a whine, but only because Niall is so desperate about this whole gift thing, that he can’t even appreciate how sweet it is. Besides Louis probably only does it to be a little brat.

And if Niall ends up not having a gift for him, then he knows he’ll never hear the end of it.

“Put a bow on your head and let him unwrap you then,” Harry says, wriggling his eyebrows at Niall.

“Shut up!” Niall squeals, but then he gives it a second thought. “Wait that’s actually a good idea.”

“No, Niall, I didn’t actually…”

“Thanks, Haz!” Niall interrupts, and pats harry on the top of his head. The plans are already running through his head.

¤¤¤

Louis is with his family the 24th, and Niall stays home eating pizza and watches an old football match to have something to do with his time. Louis had tried convincing him to come with him home to Doncaster, and even his mum had tried to coax Niall into coming to celebrate with them, but Niall had gently told them no, and that it was enough that he was stealing Louis for Christmas, so they should have him for his birthday.

They’d decided they wanted to be together, just the two of them on their first Christmas living together. They’ve been boyfriends pretty much since Niall came to London for college. Louis had been on second year of studying to become a teacher, when they met and they’d clicked instantly. Niall is now on his last year of studying sound engineering.  In the beginning of the semester, Niall gave up his dorm room in favour of moving in with Louis.

It’s been good since then. Everything has. They were close before, but it wouldn’t be able to compare to now.

In the beginning after moving in, Niall was freaking out every day when he saw the state of the flat, because Louis is a walking mess, there’s no denying in that, but it doesn’t matter because it made Louis feel bad every time he saw Niall working himself into a panic attack, so he now does his absolute best to make the situation better for his boyfriend. It’s still nowhere as clean as when Niall lived alone in his dorm, but it’s better, because they’re working together.

Niall knows how cold Louis gets when he sleeps, so he tricks Louis into wearing warm socks and a soft hoodie every night before going to bed, also partly because Louis looks adorable in nothing but one of Niall’s hoodies and a pair of socks. There’s nothing better than being cuddled together in bed at night, burying his face in Louis’ shoulder. Louis always grumbles about having to be the little spoon, but the day Niall had finally given in and let him be the big spoon, none of them had been able to sleep till Louis gave up and pushed them around so he was back at being the little spoon.

Every morning Niall makes breakfast and Louis makes them tea, and they eat together before Louis drives Niall to his morning class and then goes to work himself.

They’ve got their fair share of fights and arguments, because Louis is a menace and Niall is stubborn, but they never go to bed angry. Niall thinks they’re going to be together forever, simply because he loves Louis more than anything in the world.

Point being, Niall is home alone and bored to death since Louis is first going to be back home in the morning. He regrets now being so stubborn about not going tonight, because he knows that they’re probably both miserable about it. None of them have slept alone since Niall moved in, and he’s already dreading having to go to sleep.

He just wanted to give Louis a night alone with his family, as he feels quite bad about stealing him away for Christmas. The worst is that it’s second year in a row, as Louis had insisted to go visit Niall’s family with him in Ireland last year, because Niall had done it for him the year before that.

Louis calls him around ten that evening, and Niall can’t quite keep the stupid grin from forming on his lips when Louis tells him everything about his day down to even the small details like Doris smearing cake in Lottie’s hair and about how uneven his present was wrapped because Daisy had insisted she wanted to do it.

Niall falls asleep like that, lying on the sofa without a pillow or a blanket, but still with that small fond smile on his face. He’s snoring lightly into the phone when Louis whispers out how much he loves him and misses him even though it hasn’t even been a whole day since they last saw each other.

The next morning Niall wakes up early enough that it’s still dark outside. He finds his phone lying on the floor beside the couch. The first he sees when he turns it on, is the message from Louis send an hour earlier that he was on his way home. Niall doesn’t text back, knows that Louis probably wouldn’t see it anyway. Besides it only works in Niall’s favour if Louis thinks he’s still sleeping.

He knows that he’s got approachably two hours to get ready before Louis gets here. Niall can’t imagine there’s a lot of traffic on the roads at this time, but it’s still a bit of a drive from Doncaster to London.

While he waits he takes a shower and makes sure he’s totally clean for… the morning’s program so to say. After he’s done he just dresses in a pair of joggers and a hoodie, as he doesn’t really see the point in dressing up when all his clothes is going to disappear again very soon.

When he’s done, he walks back into the living room, where he pushes the sofa table to the wall and carefully pulls the Christmas tree into the middle of the living room. He gets the presents from his family, which they send over a couple of days ago, and the gifts from Harry and Liam, that they came over with after Louis left yesterday. He knows Louis has got the presents from his own family with him home, so those will have to wait until later to be placed under the tree.

It doesn’t take him long to decide to hide a bottle of lube between the presents, so they won’t have to stop to get up and find it.

Niall makes sure to keep a track on time, and he waits until he assumes Louis must be close by to go find the large gift bow he bought the other day. It’s carefully hidden underneath his cabbie hat lying on the top shelve on their wardrobe in the bedroom. Or well carefully is probably saying too much, as the only reason he’s placed it there is because he knows Louis never touches the hat except if it’s to nick it when Niall is wearing it. Not that he really had to hide the thing in the first place. He can’t really imagine that Louis would look at the bow and think ‘wow that must be my present’. He would, on the other side, probably wonder what the fuck Niall was going to use that big arse bow for.

For a moment he considers undressing, when he gets back into the living room, but ends up deciding against it, as he knows how much Louis enjoys doing it for him. Instead he kneels down on the floor as he is. He moves around a little until he finds a comfortable position, where his bad knee doesn’t bother him too much. As the last touch, he places the bow on top of his head. He probably looks ridiculous, but then again it isn’t even the worst thing he’s ever put himself through because of Louis. Niall still very much remembers the awful moment just after they began dating where Louis somehow got him convinced it’d be an incredible good idea to fool around in the library at college. The librarian, an old lady with a sharp tongue, had caught them when Niall had his pants down at his ankles and Louis’ mouth on his dick. Niall still can’t go there to study without having evil eyes send his way.

At least the only one he’s embarrassing himself in front of today is Louis.

It doesn’t take long before he hears the front door open, and a quiet, “Niall?” being said from the hallway. Niall doesn’t say anything in return, though, and instead just stays where he is. He straightens his back, places his hands on his thighs and turns his head towards the floor.

A low creaking of feet walking over the floor, reaches his ears as Louis moves closer. The bump and the small gasp when he enters the living room, tell Niall that he’s no longer alone.

“What’s this then?” Louis asks, smirk easily heard in his voice.

Niall finally looks up, eyes burning as he watches Louis walk closer.

“Exactly what you wished for,” Niall says, biting his lower lip just because he knows how it makes him look. Louis’ breath hitches by the sight, and Niall can’t help but smirk slyly.

“Yeah? What did I wish for, Niall?”

“Me. All wrapped up for you, too.” He pouts, and makes his eyes a little wider. Both of them know that Niall is far from innocent, but it doesn’t exactly hurt pretending, he thinks, when it’s so easy to see what kind of effect it has on Louis. “Are you going to open your present, Lou?”

He doesn’t need to say anything more, to have Louis quickly stepping closer. He falls to his knees in front of Niall, and let their lips collide in a messy kiss. He’s got Louis biting down on his lip gently, and Niall can’t help the groan leaving him. He feels Louis’ dainty fingers touching his cheeks, and holding him in place. Niall doesn’t exactly mind as Louis keeps the kiss going easily.

“You want me to unwrap you, little Nialler?” he asks hoarsely, fingers slowly moving over his skin to the large bow sitting on top of Niall’s head. “Want me to use you in whatever way I want?”

Louis’ breath feels warm against Niall’s skin, his lips lingering right by his ear. Niall almost can’t remember how to breathe, needless to say talk. Instead he slowly nods. Louis’ lips move into a smile with the movement, something Niall so easily feels against his skin.

“The bow is a nice touch, Love,” he whispers with a grin. “Look so pretty for me right now.”

Niall expects him to remove it, but Louis just touches it lightly. The bow isn’t actually secured to anything, so Louis knocks it out of place with only the light touch. Niall definitely doesn’t like the way louis’ eyes light up as if he’s gotten some kind of brilliant idea. His ‘brilliant’ ideas mostly involves Niall getting very frustrated.

“Hmm,” he hums, and Niall can see how he fights back a smile. Yeah, so he’s definitely not going to like whatever Louis has got of ideas.

“What have you got planned?” Niall asks, eying him suspiciously.

Louis laughs a little before saying, “Let’s get you out of that clothes of yours, yeah?” It doesn’t exactly answer Niall’s question, but he doesn’t say anything more, and just helps Niall up on his feet. He starts with carefully removing the hoodie, and in the process making sure not to knock off the bow. Niall is getting a bad feeling about that bow. For some reason he can’t help but think that he’s going to regret ever thinking about buying it once they’re done here.

His joggers follows right after, and Louis mutters out a, “Fuck, Babe!” when he finds that Niall isn’t wearing any pants underneath. “God, you’re so hot, you know that? And you’re right, I literally wouldn’t wish for anything but to have you in every way I can have you. Love you so much.” The last part is being said with so much love and adoration that Niall can’t possibly stop the blush from colouring his skin in a soft pink colour.

“Love you too, Louis. More than anything.”

“Good, because I’m not planning on ever letting you go,” he murmurs. “And it’d be awkward locking you up on the roof if you stopped loving me.”

Niall snorts out loudly. He rolls his eyes and says, “Shut up, you idiot! I’m trying to get you to fuck me and then you begin talking about locking me up on a roof? You haven’t even got a roof!”

“Don’t ruin the mood now, Neil! I see that’s what you get for trying to express how much you love someone nowadays.” He sounds so insulted, but Niall isn’t blind to the glimpse playing in his eyes. He’s just being a brat like usually. Niall loves him for it. He loves him even more when he says, “C’mon, Love, wanna see you touch yourself.”

“You aren’t even going to play with your present?” Niall teases, but doesn’t hesitate to let two fingers find their way into his mouth. He makes a big deal out of sucking and licking around them, getting them nice and wet. Louis’ eyes seem to become darker for every second passing. He makes a movement that nearly knocks the bow down, but Louis quickly stops it from falling.

“One rule. Don’t drop the bow, Nialler, or you’ll regret it very much so when first I’m done with you.”

His whole body stiffens by the words. Louis can’t in any way be serious… right? He can’t possibly expect Niall to keep still enough to keep the bow on his head!

Niall removes the fingers from his mouth to protest, but Louis is faster and says, “Everything I wanted, right? Be good now, and do as I told you.”

With a huff Niall lets the two wet fingers run down his throat and over his chest and stomach. He looks at Louis provokingly trying to get a reaction out of him, but Louis just watches him, eyes following every movement Niall makes. He looks hungry in that familiar way, that tells Niall that Louis is only seconds away from forgetting all about his own little plans and just fuck Niall good and hard.  Niall can’t say he’d mind if that’s what ends up happening.

Before Niall can see it coming, Louis’ lips collide against his own once again. Only for a second, though, before they’re gone. Louis playfully stays close enough to drive Niall insane, but far enough that he easily can pull a little further away when Niall tries to reach him.

“You’re a menace,” Niall pouts, as he finally gives up on trying to get Louis to keep kissing him.

“Imagine how boring everything would be if I wasn’t,” Louis just laughs in return.

He shows mercy, though, and kisses Niall again. Still playfully, and with a smile on his lips. He kisses him like he’s done since the beginning, in that way that even sixty years into the future Niall won’t get tired of kissing him. His lips are so gentle against Niall’s, nudging and moving around in an uneven rhythm that constantly leaves Niall breathless since he’s never able to predict Louis’ next move. A throaty moan leaves Niall, when Louis’ hands find his waist and pulls him closer so he’s pressed against Louis’ still clothed body.

It’s Louis who ends up knocking the bow on the floor when he lets his fingers wrap into Niall’s hair, pulling ever so slightly. Niall doesn’t comment on it, and neither does Louis. Niall’s silently happy he wasn’t the one making it fall.

“You should get down on your knees for me, Love,” Louis smirks against Niall’s lips. “It’s been too long since last time I felt your mouth around me, hasn’t it? Almost can’t remember how good you are at it any longer.”

Niall kinda wants to tell him to fuck off. Not because he isn’t in for sucking him off, but because he’s full of shit. It isn’t more than two days ago since Niall last gave him a blow job. Louis definitely wasn’t complaining then, and Niall has a hard time believing that he’s already forgot about it.

In the end he just decides to let Louis talk. This is for Louis after all, and Niall knows that the older lad can never shut up when he gets turned on enough. Niall sometimes can’t help but wonder if there’s some sort of connection between Louis’ mouth and his dick. It wouldn’t exactly surprise him if it was actually the case.

Carefully Niall gets down on his knees in front of Louis. He looks up at him under his lashes, making Louis’ breath hatch just a little. It’s amazing what he can do by just looking as him. But then again, Niall probably isn’t one to speak as Louis doesn’t even have to try, to do all kind of things to Niall. He uses his fingers to unbutton Louis’ jeans, and then pulls them down with his teeth. When they’re down to his ankles, Niall plants small kisses up his leg and thigh until he gets to the boxers. He repeats the movement and then uses his hands to get rid of it totally, leaving Louis’ lower body naked for him to play with.

It doesn’t even take him a second, before he’s got his mouth around Louis’ cock. Louis gasps out loud, hands gripping Niall’s hair, pulling hard enough for a sharp pain to run through his body. It makes Niall moan loudly. The hair pulling is a weak spot, and Louis knows so, too, very well even. Niall can’t remember the last time Louis didn’t take advantage of it either.

“Eager, huh?” Louis groans, eyes falling shut as Niall takes him a little deeper. Niall hums in return; both to edge him on but also to tell him ‘always’.

Blowies are nice, not only to receive, because Niall is never opposed to the idea of getting his mouth around Louis. It’s just a bonus that Louis gets soft as butter within seconds of Niall sucking him off. A soft Louis is usually easier to make agree on stopping the teasing than he otherwise would have been.

Niall changes between licking around his shaft, planting small kisses on the head, and taking him down his throat without any real rhythm. He knows it drives Louis absolutely crazy that Niall doesn’t stay constant long enough to get him off, but to Niall that’s the fun part of it all.

He waits until Louis is gasping loudly to pull off, smirking smugly as he watches Louis trying to calm down.

“Definitely as good as I remembered. Maybe even better,” Louis breathes out. “Think it’s your turn now Mr. Horan. Gonna open you up for me, yeah? Get you ready so I can fuck you. Can’t decide how I want it, though. What do you think, little Nialler? Should I fuck you right here under the tree? Or maybe against the wall? Or I could let you do all the hard work, and let you ride me?”

The throaty moan leaving him, quite clearly tells what Niall prefers. “Oh, you like that idea? We can do that. Would love to see you work for it.”

Before Louis can join him on the floor, Niall pushes his hoodie up. Louis helps by lifting his arms up, so it’s easier for Niall to get it off. Niall throws it out of the way, just as Louis tackles him so he ends up lying flat on the floor.

“You got any lube?” Louis asks, spreading Niall’s legs apart and at the same time making plenty of space for himself between his thighs.

“Fuck, yeah ‘course,” Niall mutters. He wriggles around until he’s able to reach between the presents to where he hid the lube earlier. He throws it at Louis, who easily catches it.

“Thank God, for your brilliant mind. Always prepared.”

“Yeah,” he agrees in a groan. He just wants Louis to get on with it, for fucks sake!

Louis chuckles and teasingly says, “Impatient are we, Darling?” Niall doesn’t even get to answer, though, before Louis gently pushes a single finger inside. It makes Niall’s whole body shudder in pleasure. Little whimpers leaves him, as Louis slowly opens him up, and even slower adding more fingers. At two he hits Niall’s prostate, driving the younger boy crazy as keeps pushing against the spot.

At three fingers, Niall is sobbing, words leaving his mouth in a constant pour of sweet begging for Louis to fuck him. Louis ignores him totally, and instead adds another finger. Niall feels so full, pleasure constantly running through his body when Louis hits the sweet spot over and over again.

“Please, please, please. No more, please no more,” he whines. His back arches and he fucks himself down on Louis fingers. He’s _so_ close to coming, but he really wants to come with Louis inside him.

He’s literally only seconds from his orgasm when Louis pulls his fingers out, leaving Niall feeling empty as ever. He isn’t even ashamed to admit to the pitiful whimper that leaves him, as Louis rolls them around, so Niall is now on top.

“You ready for me, Love?” Louis asks breathlessly.

“Yes.”

It only takes Louis a few seconds to lube up his dick, but to Niall it feels like forever before he’s able to sink down on him. He moans loudly when he’s being filled up, loves the warmth from Louis inside him. It’s been ages since they stopped using condoms, and to Niall it’s the best thing ever. Literally nothing feels better than being able to feel all of Louis without any barriers at all.

For a moment none of them moves, Niall just pants harshly, eyes closed as he gets used to the feeling. Louis’ hands find his hips, fingers digging into his skin. He starts out slowly and enjoys the stretch more than anything. His thighs shakes lightly from having to hold himself up, so Niall places his hands on Louis’ chest to make it easier for himself, but also to get a bit of the weight of his bad knee.

“Look so good, Baby, so beautiful for me.” The words encourage him to set up the pace, working himself a little faster up and down on Louis’ cock.

He almost can’t keep it up when he begins getting closer to the edge. He shakes more and more and it’s harder to keep moving without falling down on Louis. Louis helps him then. He uses the grip he’s got on Niall’s hips to support him, and he lazily fucks into him. Niall feels so overwhelmed, and so, so close to coming.

“Come for me, Ni,” Louis moans. His eyes are clenched shut, like he can’t possibly keep them open any longer. Niall gets it. He’s having a hard time keeping his own eyes open, and the only reason he keeps fighting is because he wants to see when Louis comes. Wants to see how his mouth opens slightly in a small gasp, and how his skin gleam from the sweat covering him. Louis only needs to thrust up two times more to have Niall coming untouched. A few more and Louis follows right behind, filling Niall up with his cum.

“I love you,” Niall murmurs into his shoulder, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

“And I love you.” Louis kisses him on top of his head, and Niall can’t stop the smile from showing. Not that he’d want to either way. “Should get you cleaned up. You always complain so much when I let you fall asleep like this.”

“No,” he whines in return. “So comfy.”

“What if I use me tongue?”

And that… well that may get Niall’s attention a little faster than he’s willing to admit. “Yeah?” he asks, looking at Louis hopefully.

Louis just laughs. He pushes them around, before pulling out. Niall whines from the empty feeling, but doesn’t really get to complain before Louis is licking him out thoroughly. Niall trembles when Louis sucks gently at his rim, and cries out when he lets his nose run over his tender hole. He shut his eyes close, fingers finding their way into Louis hair.

He run straight over the edge once again when Louis without any warning puts his mouth on Niall’s cock. When Louis kisses him afterwards he’s still got cum in his mouth, feeding it to Niall cheekily. Niall doesn’t mind the salty taste, especially not mixed with Louis.

They’re still lazily kissing, when Niall falls asleep, a little snore telling Louis that he’s gone. The older lad can’t do anything but smile fondly, cuddling close to his loved one.

¤¤¤

They’re still lying on the floor close to the Christmas tree hours later. Louis on his back, and Niall snuggled into his side. None of them has bothered to get dressed yet, but Niall doesn’t exactly mind. Especially not since Louis is playing with his hair with one hand and stroking his back with the other. He’s too damn comfortable to get up for something as silly as getting dressed. Besides Niall wouldn’t be opposed to another round at some point when it doesn’t feel like a better idea taking another nap. He missed Louis last night, and sleeping with the older boy is always a welcomed idea.

“I love you,” he mutters into Louis’ chest. He isn’t even sure Louis will be able to understand a word, but he turns out to be wrong when Louis with a small laugh says the words back.

“You know, it’s not that I’m going to complain, because that was literally the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten, Babe, but you kinda ruined the surprise I had for you.”

Niall just hums in return, not really processing the words at first. When he does, though, he opens his eyes and curiously watches Louis. “What surprise?” he asks, when Louis doesn’t say anything more. So maybe he’s a little bit curious. It’s not often Louis can be arsed to do something extraordinary, but when he finally does then it’s always perfect.

He kind of regrets asking when Louis pushes him away so he can get up from the floor. Niall sits up, and follows Louis with the eyes as the other man walks over to where Niall threw Louis’ hoodie earlier. He’s got his back turned towards Niall when he picks something up, so Niall can’t see what it is.

Louis seems almost nervous when he turns back around. He bites his lip and let a hand run through his hair, messing it up even more so than Niall already has done. His other hand is clenching around something Niall can’t see what is.

“So the plan was that this should have been quite more romantic,” he mumbles, a light blush showing on his face. “But you kinda distracted me when I got home.” The last bit is being said with a wriggle of his eyebrows. Niall feel a bit more at ease at the movement, as he doesn’t quite like how nervous Louis seems to be about this.

After taking a deep breath, Louis walks the rest of the way back to Niall, and get down on one knee on the floor in front of him.

It isn’t exactly hard to figure out what he’s about to do, but for some reason Niall still feel surprised when Louis, with hands that tremble just a little, shows him the silver band he’s holding between his fingers. Niall think he might begin crying.

“I know we haven’t even lived together for half a year yet, and I know that we probably fight about even the stupidest things sometimes, but I also know that I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Sometimes you drive me absolutely crazy, but the feeling I by far feels the most when I’m with you is love. When you do those stupid little things like thinking you can trick me into wearing socks to bed, my heart beats a little faster. I barely slept last night because your stubborn arse didn’t want to go home with me, and I missed you more than I’ll ever be able to describe,” Louis says, and since he’s been looking Niall directly into the eyes ever since he began speaking, then he immediately sees when Niall begins crying. Not that he wouldn’t have noticed either way, since Niall isn’t exactly a silent crier and sobs leaves him alongside of the tears.

For a moment Louis looks like someone close to panic, but Niall just shakes his head with a shaky smile on his lips. “Go on, please. I’m okay, I promise.”

“What I’m trying to say is that I can’t imagine how my life would be if you weren’t in it, and that I don’t want to ever experience that. Niall, I want for nothing than to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

“Y-yeah,” he stutters in return, totally ignoring the ring in favour of throwing himself into Louis’ arms.

“Good. Then you have no excuse for saying no to go with me next time. Not when you’re my hubby.”

Niall can’t see the sly smile on Louis’ face, but he doesn’t exactly need to either. It’s so easy to hear in his voice. “Thank God, that’s the Louis I know and love. Corny isn’t a good look on you,” he fires back, but Louis doesn’t say anything. He just laughs and captures Niall’s lips in a soft kiss.

Husband. Niall doesn’t think he’ll have any problems getting used to that. Especially not if every Christmas from here on is going to be as amazing as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr!](http://nialliesmiley.tumblr.com/post/154894500883/unwrap-me-baby-im-under-your-mercy-niall)


End file.
